coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9467 (28th May 2018)
Plot It's Michelle and Robert's wedding day. Tim drags Faye to hospital to make amends with Eileen and Nicola. Robert and Daniel are unimpressed to find Tracy crashed out in the flat. She informs them that Ryan got drunk and disappeared. Johnny tells Michelle he's not coming to the wedding. Joe abandons Gary when he sees the baseball bat and realises he's planning on violence. Rosie is intent not to let Antoine stop her going to the fashion shoot. Alya tells Shona that she's finished with Josh and he's leaving the area. Eileen fills in Nicola on the identity of her stalker. David tells Emma to move out of No.8 as he's back with Shona. She seems to take it well but cries once his back is turned. Dec Lonsdale goes to see David at the salon but loses his nerve and runs off without his jacket. David catches him outside and is thrown when he reveals that he was also raped by Josh. Gary attacks Phelan in his caravan. Phelan gains the upper hand but Joe appears from behind and knocks him out with a rock before he can throttle Gary. David is dismayed that Dec would rather forget all about Josh and asks him to stop Shona from bothering him. Josh sees the pair together. Robert gets a text from Ryan and goes off with Daniel to fetch him. Faye apologises to Eileen and Nicola and they agree to draw a line under it. David hears Johnny pouring his heart out to Peter in the Rovers, saying how he wishes Aidan had told someone what he was going through. Michelle announces she's keeping her surname as the bridal party get their hair done by Maria. The news about Johnny and Ryan convinces Michelle that the wedding should have been postponed. Robert and Daniel pick Ryan up at a house where he spent the night with a woman. They're interrupted by her husband, who thumps Robert when Ryan identifies him as the other man. David decides to report Josh to the police before he moves away. Gary pays Joe off after they tie up and gag an unconscious Phelan in the yard storeroom. Gary is caught there by Sarah, who demands an explanation. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Carla Connor - Alison King *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott Guest cast *Joe Haslam - Chord Melodic *Flora McArdle - Eileen Davies *Dec Lonsdale - Josh Harper *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Tanya - Debbie Brannan *John - Dan Sheader *Zack Rubinstein - Alfie & Mikey Fletcher (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Gary Windass Construction - Yard and storeroom *Weatherfield General - Maternity unit *Tanya's house - Exterior and living room *Abergele caravan park Notes *Continuing a tradition established in 2010, Coronation Street was transmitted at 9.00pm each weekday between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David finds the strength to face his demons; Ryan vanishes on the morning of Robert and Michelle's wedding; and Gary surprises Sarah with a souvenir from Wales. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,750,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns